Café Blue
by haru-teri22
Summary: He leaves, she waits. She freezes in the cold. Who will come to thaw her in the end? [Namine] OOCness. R&R! CHAPTER 2 [HIATUS till further questioning...]
1. snow

I've been working on this one for a really long time. I thought '_hey, this is a cool story'_ and decided to post it up here after re-reading it a bajillion times: This is suppose to be a one shot, but some how i've turned it into a ... **not**-oneshot.

No, this does not mean that my other stories are on hiatus... (pshh i only have one...) but **i am** working on a few other stories and school... and sports xD so my inspiration for writing is never far... (i hope) ANYWAY please enjoy the story and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts... blahhhh... and I did not write the song! Vanessa Carlton did : credit for those things go to their respectful owners ... **

* * *

_The winter cold is a gown I wear, _

_A mask on my face…_

_Help me to numb._

_Help me forget._

_It slows the pace, _

_A stick in time._

_My reason._

_My sanctuary. _

_My place away from sin._

**x-o-x-o**

A bright blonde headed girl stepped into the café and inhaled the scent of warm vanilla and coffee beans. It felt so much better inside the shop then it was outside. It was winter, and snow had engulfed the town since last week. It was chilly outside and the blonde was clad with a baby blue scarf with a snow print design and matching gloves; which matched her light crystal blue eyes. She made her way into the employee lounge and was greeted by a few of her work friends. She smiled a small smile and removed her gloves, scarf, and beige jacket revealing a white, long sleeved turtle neck flannel sweater. She put the articles of said clothing on a wooden hanger close at hand.

She poured herself a free cup of coffee and sipped the warm liquid. She never was too fond of coffee, it was much too bitter for her taste, but she drank it anyway. She set her drink down for a second, and grabbed her apron, so that she was ready for work when her shift started. She sat on the couch next to her fellow red-headed employee.

The red head had her legs crossed with black calve-high boots on her feet, reading a magazine. Other then that, she was wearing a pink sweater with a V cut with a white undershirt and a black skirt up to her knees with black nylon tights. '_She's on break…'_ Namine thought, finishing the contents of the styrofoam cup. She leaned her head on her friend's shoulder and let out a sigh. She could tell the ginger haired employee was startled, for she tensed, but didn't say anything.

"Hey Namine, I didn't know you came in." She said, her ocean blue eyes staring down at her, with a bit of worry in them.

"Yeah, Kai, I figured…" she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

Kairi tossed the magazine to the table in front of them and turned her full attention to her friend. "Namine, you have that tone…What's wrong?" She asked worriedly, taking her by the shoulders so she faced her.

"It's been 2 years since…" Namine's voice cracked and her head hung low. Kairi didn't need her to continue, she knew what she was talking about. It was 2 years ago, on this day, that Namine's boyfriend left her without a word. He wasn't just a throw away boyfriend… there was something about him that she could never let go. She'd played their song, hoping he'd come back. After all, this was where all the magic started, in this café.

"It's okay Nami…" She pulled her into a hug and quieted her sobs, "he left for a reason. A good reason I bet! He's coming back **I know he will**…for you, just for you."

"But t-two years Kai?! He didn't even leave a note, or say a simple 'goodbye'. Everything was perfect between us! But then he decides to go and leave!" Namine managed to say between tears.

Kairi knew what it was like, waiting for what seems like eternity, for that boy; the special boy that would always have your heart. Of course, with Kairi, she always had the special friendship-destiny bond with her goofy, fun-loving and sometimes dense, boyfriend. In Namine's case, it was a static, love-at-first-sight dilemma.

The eighteen year old sighed and continued to comfort her friend. They were practically sisters, even though they hadn't known each other long, but it always seemed like they did. The younger of the two broke out of the hug and wiped her tear-stained porcelain face. "Sorry Kai, I always burden you with my problems… I should've gotten over it by now…"

"Oh hush Namine!" Kairi said patting her shoulder. "That's what friends are for, and time will always heal. I don't mind being a crying post anyway." Kairi smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks Kairi, I can always count on you! You're always strong for the both of us." Namine gave her one of her special smiles as she checked the time. "I think it's time for us to get to work."

Kairi nodded and they both got up from the couch and straitened their aprons. As they walked to their stations, Kairi called out from behind the counter, "Knock 'em dead girl!" While Namine was being introduced.

* * *

There was a crowd of people in the café today, but Namine wasn't nervous, she'd done this before many times. She was finishing up a song, when the bell of the café rang, alerting there were some new customers. Namine didn't look up from her piano for she was focusing on the last few chords of the song. 

Kairi was behind the counter getting the orders of the two new customers and asking them to take a seat. She knew the spikey-headed, brunette was Sora, but Kairi hadn't recognized his lighter haired companion. She gave Sora a quick peck on the lips before he sat down and chatted with his friend.

Namine had finished her piece, and everyone applauded her. She cleared her throat and gave her introduction to her next song, "This next song… is a favorite of mine, and I'm sure you've heard it many times before. It's a beautiful, sentimental piece, and I hope you enjoy it." She smiled at the crowd and began to play the nostalgic song. Once Namine started to play, she never noticed a pair of sapphire blue eyes, never leaving the sight of her figure.

'_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast, faces pass,  
and I'm home bound._

_Staring blankly ahead;  
Just making my way,  
Making a way  
Through the crowd…'  
_ _  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

The pianists' swift hands flew through the keys and she swayed back and forth with the wave of the music. She watched the crowed out of the corner of her eyes, seeing looks of approval on their faces; she continued with hopes high.

_  
If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you…  
Tonight._

_It's always times like these  
Where I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever  
Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your precious  
Memory._

The blonde haired boy took in the words she spoke, while he involuntarily moved out of his seat…

_'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you,  
Tonight_

_And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't..._

There was a pause; she flashed her eyes to the crowd and drew in a quick breath. She continued the song in a more gentle tone.

_Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd_

_And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you..._

_If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you…  
Tonight_

* * *

Namine stood and took a bow as the wave of plaudits passed over. "That was the last song for the afternoon. Thank you for coming!" She stepped off the stage with a twinge of disappointment and a tear in her eye. She gestured to Kairi that she was taking a quick break and walked out the door to the white abyss – of course, not without leaving her apron on a hanger nearby. She walked down a brick path that leads to the park. When she entered through the parks frosted trees, she could've sworn she was in wonderland. There weren't many trees, but just enough for branches to cover the sky. Sunlight broke through the branches which gave a sparkle to the snow covered trees and grass. 

_ It's always beautiful in this park. No matter what season it is…_ Namine ran towards a hill of snow and stood a top of it, spinning herself around, with her arms stretched out. Her spins turned into a mock ballet dance and she continued to do so for what seemed like forever. She took in a calm breath and smiled. _A princess. I feel like a princess when I'm here. The snow…_ The snow was deliciously cold that day. Soft and icy; that's how Namine liked it.

The snow was chilling enough to tingle her senses and freshen herself – whilst it was soft enough to simply play in. Namine was still at it; twisting about her body and whirling up snow crystals. She was about to finish, landing her last jump, but Namine seemed to have landed in the wrong footing area. She slipped and fell on her back. There was a sharp pain in her ankle and upper spine as she tumbled down the hill, with the snow clinging to her body. She hadn't bothered to scream or yell for she saw no point in doing so. The park was pretty empty for a Saturday afternoon. Kids probably wanted be safe and coop up in their houses, have some cocoa, gather round a soothing fire, cuddle with a friend, stay **warm.**

Namine didn't want to be warm. She wanted the cold to caress her; like the day the cold caressed her heart… She didn't mind feeling numb, or having a bitter wind blow her way. She could be strong with the cold because the cold _made_ her stronger. Forced her to be stronger. When she was filled with warmth, she was too kind, too giving, too naïve, too much of everything… she never realized that she was so vulnerable when she was in the safety of _warmth._ With the cold she felt something. She was able to feel numb, but at the same time…something more; something that brought her peace. Something that had always attracted her to frosty cold.

Namine was stopped by a pair of strong arms that picked her up and held her close. Her fragile body was hanging limp from his grip on her. Her pant clad legs dangled down, her arms were kept close to her chest, and her head was slowly turning to meet the face of her '_prince_'. She couldn't see his face, for the sun was blocking her view, but she questioned warily, "Who are you?" her eyes were still squinted and her body was still covered in **cold** snow, that was melting from the found heat shared between the two bodies.

The boy chuckled, "I'm the person saving you. And I think a 'thank you' would be appropriate right about now." he replied grinning like an idiot.

"I didn't ask to be saved…in fact, I don't _need_ to be saved." she said turning her head away. "And you still didn't answer my question."

"Well you sure looked like it!" he was avoiding her last statement. "Weren't you cold? You could get really sick."

"I like the cold!" she barked back at him, "and what do you care anyway…?"

The boy plopped through the snow, carrying Namine who protested against him helping. "Where are you taking me? Put me down right now! I can walk **perfectly** _fine_ on my own!" She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, while he chuckled at her futile attempts. He had a habit of doing that; chuckling. It was something he did to tease the other person. The other person usually was good natured and laughed along… eventually, but this girl was one tough cookie.

"Fine, I'm sorry I ever started helping." He set her on her feet gently and she staggered a bit, but found a balance.

"See, I told you I'm fine." She stated proudly.

"Yeah, you sure proved me wrong." He said grinning. "Well, I'll be going then…" he turned on his heel and his feet munched through the snow.

"Hey, wait a sec!" she took a few steps forward and stumbled more for she was still getting used to walking. "you can't just get involved with my problem and then just walk away pretending like it was nothing!" he stopped as she caught up with him. "Now, what's your name?!"

* * *

okay, that's all i have for now... so review and all that jazz. I haven't been able to update "weekly" as i promised for _KH:HS_ but i'm trying people! Yes, there are a few other oneshots (hopefully i don't turn them into "non oneshots") that i'd like to post up here :D but i just need some time for everything... 

haha well... review if you like, review if you hate... just tell me what you think!

♥ haruT 


	2. hellogoodbye

err not many reviews…but that's okay I guess. I continued anyway. But I do want reviews if you want me to continue to the next chap :

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… I just own the café, the park, and … some other stuff.**

* * *

_"Well, I'll be going then…" he turned on his heel and his feet munched through the snow. _

_"Hey, wait a sec!" she took a few steps forward and stumbled, for she was still getting used to walking. "you can't just get involved with my problem and then just walk away pretending like it was nothing!" he stopped as she caught up with him. "Now, what's your name?!" _

The boy turned to face her, his silvery long locks shifting with the way of his head. His piercing sharp aquamarine eyes broke through her cold glare. It was as if he was looking deep inside her, which intimidated her a bit, but she never let down her pastel blue eyes. They had a bit of a staring contest before the boy had given into her look. "My name? Riku. Don't forget it." And once again, he began to walk away.

Namine was still baffled because he had so easily given in. She pondered if she should chase him further, and decided to do so seeing as she wanted a companion to walk with. She observed the large imprints that were left in the snow and followed the muscle toned boy. She was a few steps behind him, and it was obvious to the boy that she was trailing behind him. Her actions amused him, and he wanted to know her further.

"And what would be your _lovely_ name?" he asked playfully, with the semi-injured blonde looking up. She stayed silent, but still followed. Riku had a grin still plastered on his rough face while he chuckled out, "You don't have to walk behind me you know. You'll look weird to some people, including me." Namine realized his point and ran up next to him with their steps falling in sync.

Silence shrouded the two as Namine glanced over at the boy. He was still giving off a faint smile that caused a glow on his face to make any girl **melt**. His eyes were the most powerful part of his countenance. They were a light neon aquamarine color and could see right though you, and through your **lies**. Namine blushed when she caught herself staring. She looked to the ground and found that the boy had stopped walking. She spun on her heel to face him and gave him a questioning look.

"I never did get your name." He responded, still with that sweet smile on his face, dominant stance, and hands in his jacket pocket. She eyed him warily and the warmth that his jacket was providing for him made her want to shiver – but she didn't. Instead she sucked it up and responded, "_My name_, is Namine, and don't **you** forget it." She tilted her head forward to make her statement more menacing.

This just amused Riku all the more while he replied, "I like that name; it's unique." Namine blushed at the compliment, adding more pink to her face. Riku seemed to notice, "I told you you'd catch a cold…" He reached to open a door handle with warmth striking Namine's bare hand. He waited for her to enter first and he then followed her inside.

Namine smelled the familiar vanilla scent and heard the tiny bell clink. She knew where they were; the café.

* * *

I heard the bell clink, and I shifted my eyes to see who had come through the door. To my surprise, it was her again. I was anxious for her return, but at the same time I was frightened at her reaction when she'd see me. Would she reject me? Welcome me with open arms? My brown haired companion had noticed my new demeanor and turned his head to what I was facing. His lips formed a small 'O' shape and he gave me a bittersweet smile. 

I was going to talk to her. But before I had fully risen from my seat, the sight of another caught my eye. He came up to her with a brisk happiness, talking as if they'd known each other already. I thought to myself, '_he must be a new customer, nothing to worry about…_' Oh, but I did worry. She responded to his statement as if she expected him to talk to her.

I quickly sat back down, which put a look of confusion on my friend's face. He could see, not only in my actions, but through my eyes that something – not just the presence of _her_, but something else – was wrong. He saw the two who had entered conversing with each other, and then came Kairi to add to the conversation.

* * *

"Don't you think this feels a lot better then the outside?" Riku asked. 

"Yeah, it is." She responded quietly while scanning the area of the café. She was relieved when she saw Kairi busy with a few other customers and released a breath she was holding. Then realizing the coincidence of her situation she asked the boy: "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Technically _you followed_ me here." He said smirking. Before Namine could retaliate, Kairi had walked over to their area.

She was surprised that Namine had come back with a **boy**, but decided to question her about that later. Instead she greeted her friend how she normally would. "Welcome back Namine. Who's your friend?"

"Hey Kairi, this is Riku. I met him while I was walking around…" Namine looked at the ground, she felt odd with Kairi having discovered her. She knew she was going to have an ear-full of this later, but at the time she'd just listened as Riku and Kairi had exchanged smiles and done some small talk.

"So Riku, is it okay if I take my friend? We do have to get back to work." Kairi said politely, while chaining her arm with Namine's.

"Sure, I'm sorry I kept you from your jobs. I was just about to leave anyway."

"A-are you sure you wouldn't want any coffee, before you uh, leave?" Namine mentally whacked herself for stuttering.

"Maybe next time." And he walked out the door, but not before flashing Namine a smile.

* * *

I was soon dragged into the employee lounge, by none other than Miss Kairi herself. I knew that I wouldn't be able to dodge her questions forever, but she could've waited… 

"Namine does he like you?!" Kairi said totally spazzed out. I knew it was a rhetorical question so stayed silent to listen to her speech. "I think he does! Oh, and you were so shy in front of him –"etcetera, etcetera… '_Jeez Kairi, way to point out someone's mistakes_.' I inhaled a deep breath and put on a bored expression. I swear Kairi could get just as wrapped up as Selphie in this whole love affair business. Although, Kairi wouldn't go to drastic measures as Selphie would, but she would of course blab on about it.

"– Namine? Were you listening?" Kairi said, irritated.

"Yes Kairi, I heard what you said…" I responded monotonously.

"Well?" The pink-clad teen had leaned in, anxious for an answer.

"I don't know Kai! I mean, I just met the guy…" I said as I drummed my fingers together with a curve to my mouth. "and he'll never replace _him._ He just can't! And I'm not sure if I'm ready to get back to the dating-game."

"Namine, you were always ready!" Kairi admitted while I gave her a disbelieving look. "Okay, maybe not **always**, but you could start now. I mean, sure, no guy is replaceable, but every guy makes a change in you." Kairi looked me straight in the eye. "And yes, you've changed, but good or bad, you just gotta take it Nam, and that's the same with the dating-game."

I stayed quite, for I was contemplating on her words and on what I should say next. Though, Kairi had thought she said enough and walked passed me to get back to work. I just sat there in the lounge and after a while thinking, '_this isn't coming out of my paycheck is it...?'_

* * *

I bid my brown haired companion a goodbye as we walked down the street our separate ways. He walked towards the neighborhood in which we both once lived, while I went downtown to the apartment buildings. His and my parents were great family friends; there was never a day when we hadn't known each other. I smiled reminiscently at some fond memories, but those times were so long ago. 

As I recall, my memories with _her_ were the most enjoyable. I walked through the snowy sidewalk, kicking up some snow as I went. I turned my head to the left, where the setting sun shone through buildings and restaurants. Looking at the bright, orange sphere, and the pink background put a twinkle to my eye. The scene reminded me of her; she was warm, welcoming, sweet, and the one person I'd always want to be with at the end of the day. Then I thought about what I had seen at the café. My brow furrowed as I replayed the scene over and over, thinking immensely about it. I took in a breath big enough to make my shoulders rise. It's a calming gesture I do when I have troubling thoughts.

I looked up to see the tall hotel building I was staying at. Sora had offered his house to stay at and I would've gladly obliged, but I hadn't. I suppose I just wanted to live in solitude for the next few days. He was understanding of my reasons and also promised to keep my presence a secret. I walked through the double doors of the building and took the elevator up to my suite.

Once I had opened the door to my room I stripped myself of the bulky winter apparel I was wearing and ended up with my jeans and a black T-shirt. I began to organize my things and once again I thought of her. Ever since I met her I had known her as nothing but organized. She would sometimes scold me when we were back in high school for my messy surroundings. After I was done hanging my clothes in silence, I plopped on the bed in the center of the room. I snagged my cell phone from the side table near the bed and slid it up and down continuously (it was a sliding phone).

I was bored, but at the same time deep in thought about my situation. I laid there for a long time on the bed with my right arm occupied with my phone, and my left arm beside my head. When I finally decided what to do, I brought my phone up to my face and searched for a friend on speed dial. I called the number and waited for someone to pick up.

* * *

The phone rang vigorously in my pocket and I took it out. I hadn't checked to see who it was, but when I answered I knew immediately. 

"Hello?" I answered innocently.

"Hey, it's me."

**x-o-x-o**

_Don't go, don't leave,_

_I want you to stay._

_Don't run, don't stray_

_come back to play._

_Come back because..._

_I miss you. _

* * *

Boom! 

That's it' for now…

Hope you guys aren't disappointed… :D like i said REVIEWs would be awesome! uhm... i think i'll continue this when i actually get them... x) hehe i noe that sounds evil, but how hard is it to review??

I need advice whether i should do this in first or third person... so if you could give me input on that it'd be well appreciated!!

Alright peace out!


End file.
